1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine accepting a side BET and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
There have been conventionally known a variety of table games, and for example, as disclosed in WO 07/016776-A1, US 2007/0026947-A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,351, a game genre called a dice game exists among those table games.
Among the dice games, there exists, for example, a gaming method in which a dealer throws dice after a player has performed a BET operation, and in the case where the dealer throws a predetermined combination, the player can throw dice to obtain a high payout, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,351. Further, in Asia, Sic Be is known as a long-time familiar dice game in which a player places a BET based on a prediction of the outcomes of three dice.
Sic Bo is widely known as an ancient Chinese dice game. In Sic Bo, a player places a BET based on a prediction of the outcomes of the respective three dice or a combination of the outcomes of the three dice. The way of placing a BET and payout rates are displayed on a table where a player is seated (or they may be displayed to an image display). The table is provided with: an area for placing a BET based on a prediction of the outcome of one die; an area for placing a BET based on a prediction that the outcomes of two dice will be the same; an area for placing a BET based on a prediction that the outcomes of the three dice will be the same; an area for placing a BET based on a prediction of a combination of the outcomes of two dice; an area for placing a BET based on a prediction of the total value of the outcomes of the three dice; and the like. As for the payout, although it cannot be uniformly set due to different circumstances of regions, countries, or the like, it has been set to the degree of 1:1 to 1:180 according to an appearance probability.
There has been a problem in the dice game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,351 that, since the dealer throws the dice and then the player throws the dice in the case where the dealer throws a predetermined combination, it takes long time for playing a single game, resulting in a decrease in the number of times of games practicable per day and in a fall of sales per unit gaming machine. Further, in typical Sic Bo widely known, types of BETs are limited and hence the player might soon be tired of the game.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine capable of preventing sales per unit gaming machine from falling and also preventing a player from becoming tired of the game, and a control method thereof.
The contents of WO 07/016776-A1, US 2007/0026947-A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,351 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.